


Rekindled Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rating May Change, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a child, you grew up in ripe with royalty. Your parents gave you everything you wished for except for one thing: love. You rarely allowed to leave your confinements but whenever you did, a strange white-haired boy would be in your wake. One tragic day, an incident breaks loose and you lose everything, including your parents. You're tired of living your days forever bound by the ties of loyalty but, perhaps a familiar indivisual can open your heart and help to guide you down the path you had been seeking for: true happiness in your sights.





	Rekindled Flame

It was a bright and sunny day in the kingdom of (k/n).


End file.
